sparkling light
by sapphirexfirefly
Summary: lucy gets injured in an attack on the guild. lucy starts to train with a few of fairy tails favorite s class mages when a new aspect to her power is gifted to her . but what about when her heart gets involved . (laxlu) (rated m to be safe has violence and may have sexual content later )
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chappter redone with hopfully all the mistakes corrected i will be doing the second chapter next **

**disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters **

Lucy walks into the guild and goes up to the bar . Mira smiles warmly at Lucy

" oh hey Lucy what can I get you ".

Lucy smiles weakly back " coffee please Mira "

Mira looks at Lucy with a worried expression, taking in Lucy tired appearance .

"Lucy are you ok you look exhausted."

"Yeah I'm fine just not been sleeping to well I guess. Hey is there any missions that would be go for me to do solo at the moment "

Mira's worry deepened the blonde celestial spirit mage doesn't usually go out alone ...Well she never does she always atlessed with the pink hair dragon slayer .

" Lucy you sure you don't usually do missions alone, have you guys had a falling out? What has that stupid boy done? " Mira aura starts to darken

Lucy giggles tiredly " Nothing like that its just I need my rent money, but I don't want to drag Natsu out he seems to be getting close to a certain little white hair mage and I wanna give them chance to go out together. " Lucy yawns shaking off Miras concern

Elfman over hears this and says something about it not being manly to take a his little sister on a mission alone , wile Mira squeals at the news of her little sister and Natsu blooming romance but then her thought return to Lucy.

" but why not ask Erza or Gray to go with you don't get me wrong I know you capable but you don't usually do missions alone. "

" well... technically I'm not going alone I have my spirits of which one is still a member of Fairy tail. I don't want to bother or burden Erza or Gray. Ezra does S class quest and I might end up getting in the way if its just the two of us, and going out with Gray might just leads to me having a watery grave. " Lucy shivers and the thought of Juvia coming after her and putting hers in a water lock .

the nagging worry inside Mira doesn't ease. her team mates wouldn't think of her as a burden but the fact that the blonde thinks this shows there in something going on with her and she looks so tired' Mira just wants to mother her and demand to know what's really got her upset. However Mira doesn't push its not her way.

"Well I don't believe that but if you don't wanna tell me the real reason that's fine, It just so happens that there's a mission come in that's perfect..." just at this moment Macao crashes through the door looking beaten and begins to shout.

" The guilds under attack "


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the updated chapter 2 with corrections and chapter 3 is next sorry i didn't relises there was so many mistakes **

**disclaimer :I do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

><p>" The guild is under attack!"<p>

At that moment a dark shadow like Tentacle whipsMacao across the guild. there where 6 figures standing in the door way with menacing looks on there faces waking into the guild . Waccabe, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Gajeel and the Raijinshū tribe stand to meet them in battle but there's something about these guy why would just 6 come? I can sense something about there magic that tells me that this isn't going to be easy. Why would they come now ?Was it because they knew that there wouldn't be many people at the guild. Mira was wearing the most deadly expression I'd ever seen on her face.

" Lucy go get Laxus he's in his office I'll put out an S.O.S. on the lacrama for people to get here "

I look at mira with as much determination as I can muster she must sense it to I nod my head sharply once pull out lokes key " Open the gate of the lion Loke. "

A flash of light and loke appears " cover me Loke "

" I got your back Lucy. Go " Loke stares down the enemy infrount of us .I start to make towards the stairs as a black tentacle aimed at me starts to come forward a great beam of light hits the tentacle before it hits its mark making . I froze " Lucy go now " Loke shouts I don't hesitate again I run up the stairs to the row of S-class offices find the correct door and throw it open "Tch you never herd of knocking" laxus scowls

" Were being attacked get up be pissy with me later "

Laxus look of annonce changed to something dangerous which made even me quiver a little I quickly turn and run back towards the fight which was now it full swing.

Gajeel and Levy are fighting the shadow mage ,Evergreen and Elfman are fighting a earth mage ,Wacabee and Cana are fighting a teleportations mage , Loke and Mira explosions mage and Bixlow and Freed where fighting some kind of fire mage. One of them still standing at the door just watching as I come down the stairs he start to move to launch an attack at Levy but she's to focused on her own fight to realise " Levy " Lucy scream quickly fumbles with her keys " Horologium" not enough time for the proper incantation aiming her magic at Levy Horologium is there just in time and the spikes bounce off him.

"What the hell !She exclaims "

"Master Lucy asked me to save to from an attack from behind "

" Oh thank you and thanks Lu-Chan. She says"

Lucy runs at the mage. Still directing spikes towards Horologium grabs her whip and slashes at him and lands on the ground. a chain has come from the mage and stole Lucy whip the strike never hit him. He's still aiming at levy Lucy holds up a key " Open the gate of the bull . Taurus" Out of a cloud of smoke a large muscular bull appears. " Moooooooo miss Lucy your body looking good today. " Lucy face palms her self " Taurus get that guy " Taurus take his axe spins it and charges for the mage but he is met by the chains ever time he try's to hit he's blocked and the attacks at him begin he's pretty spry for his size but using his axe and dodging 4 spiked chains one finally tears through his stomach.

"Taurus"

"Sorry miss Lucy"

Lucy now even more angry well if I can't hit him directly ..." Open the gate of the maiden . Virgo" a pink haired girl pops up from the ground and directs her hands at the enemy mage

" Spica Hole"

A hole appears below the mage and he falls into it .

"Way to go Lu-Chan. she cheers"

" thank you Virgo " suddenly chains come out of the hole to going to a beam above to pull the mage up and 2 aimed at Virgo and Lucy one goes through Virgo's chest and one through Lucy shoulder pulling her up off the ground.

* * *

><p>"Arh" Lucy exclaims from the pain<p>

The enemy mage looks at Lucy with a smirch ." This game of cat and mouse is getting boring I think its about time I ended it now your getting on my nerves"

" Lu-Chan ... Let me out of here I have to help her. She shouts " Levy rocking Horologium back and forth trying to get to her friend.

"Open the door you not locked in" Horologium reply's slightly exasperated.

* * *

><p>"Oh sorry. She says " Levy opens the door and steps out. " Solid script Rock " Levy's magic appears above his. One of his chains goes up to smash the script and then aims a Levy but before it hit a large hand grabs the chain and pulls sending electric current through the chain to the mage but also though Lucy .<p>

" Arrrrrrh "

"Laxus stop your hurting Lucy " Levy screams laxus stops, trying to think of another way when he hears Lucy small voice "Do... It "

He looks up she's barely awake blood trickling from her mouth and shoulder. Her eyes unfocused .

"Lucy I could kill you."

" Work ..with .Levy .she .save .me . you .him " Was all he could make out from her even with his dragon slayer hearing but it was enough .

" Ok Levy you get Lucy down and ill take this guy do it now. "

Levy expression turned to steel with determination.

" Solid script Slice " She directs it above the chain holding Lucy gave it nearly all her magic "Solid script Fluffy " directed just under where she would fall. the mage tryed to block Levy's attack with another but it sliced through both chains .

" Now Laxus"

" Tch you come into my guild hurt my friends and expect to get away with it. "

"Oh your little girlfriend wasn't even fun to easily broken " the mage sniggered

Laxus was enraged that he not only hurt his family but he mocked them the mage used one of his spiked chains and stuck it in Laxus shoulder " Looks like you'll be just as easy " he uses his chain to lift Laxus at that point Laxus's body started to spark and sent a massive electrical current down to the man and he fell to the ground screaming in pain . the chains disappeared and Laxus fell landing in a crouch and looked over to the two girls.

"Lu- Chan" Levy said in a hushed voice

" New. You .Could .Do it .Thank you . "

"Tch Blondie." Laxus says looking down at the blonde with concern

"Only fair you saved me first. " Levy says

"Im...I going to die .Again" Lucy gasps

"No your not going to die Blondie" again ? what is she talking about Laxus thinks.

" Can't stay awake" Lucy eyes start to close

"Don't you dare Blondie " Laxus went to grab her hand

"Can't " Lucy eyes finally closed

" Wendy come quick its lu-chan " Was the last thing Lucy herd before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I have now updated this chapter with corrections thank you for reading.

**Hey everyone thank your for your support all those are following or have faved this story ill try my best not to let you down. xxxx**

**Me:Happy take it away **

**Happy: wheres the fish you promised**

**Me:* Through's fish at Happy* **

**Happy: *eats fish * Disclaimer she does not own Fairy tail or any of its characters.**

**Me: Thank you Happy now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Lucy woke in a white clinical room wondering where she was trying to sit up but her body felt really heavy like she was trying to move through syrup and pain like something was rammed between her joints .<p>

"Ugh" she groaned at the pain but still trying to fight against it .

" Careful there Blondie your not 100% yet Wendy coming to finish off your healing soon "

She try's to turn her head her movements are pained and slow. she squints trying to see through her blurry vision she can make out a large figure with blonde hair but mostly she sees blurs and colour.

"Laxus?"

" Yeah Blondie its me. how you feeling? "

" I can't see properly and I can barely move what's wrong with me "

Laxus looks worriedly at Lucy she just squinting at him trying to see through the fuzziness but still all she can make out are the coloured blurs around the room .

" Its the poison in the spikes . Nasty I know you got hit with enough to kill 3 Elephants it was touch and go for a wile, but with the help of Wendy healing and that stubborn streak you have in you pulled through . "

Worry appeared on the girls face and she tried to lift her self up, every bone and muscle in her body screamed but she try's to keep quiet as tears came to her eyes as she forced her self up. Her body shaking with exertion.

" Where's everyone ? Are they ok? Did anyone else get hurt? Levy?"

Laxus walked over and gently as he could lowered her back to the bed

" Easy there everyone's fine a few broken bones a concussion or two the worst hurt besides you where loke and me . As for where they are Erza ,Natsu, Happy and Gray have been hear for three days Gramps finally sent them home after Mira suggested it to Erza . Damn moody women almost started all out war she really wanted to be here when you woke up . Levy's been hear everyday too and Wendy .Actually I think most of the guilds been in and out of hear even a few of your spirits have been checking up on you."

Lucy still looked at him worried her big brown orbs glistening at him with tears .

" You got hurt ?"

Laxus frowned she's the one in a hospital bed and she's worrying about everyone else, he shakes he's head.

" I got hit with one of those damned spikes but I'm ok . I'm a lot bigger than you and got a lot less poison in me quicker recovery . Now stop worrying everyone's fine just worry about getting better ."

" Laxus?"

He sighs he sits in the chair by her bed and runs his hand through his hair. " Yeah Blondie ?"

She smiles and looks over in his direction.

" Thanks for saving me and Levy... And thank you for staying with me ."

A little blush appears and he frowned " Tch Blondie should have gotten there sooner but Evergreen and Elfman where pinned down . I had to help them with that guy then that bastard with the shadow power tried to stop me from getting through gajeel managed to get his attention back on him . Loke had the same problem with that explosives tried to get to you and lost focus he got hit just after you did and got sent back to the spirit world . Speaking of since when have you been able to call three spirits at once ?"

Lucy blushed a little to but unlike Lucy all Laxus senses are working so he saw the heat in her cheeks

" You did your best and got to us in time if you hadn't got there when you did Me and Levy probably wouldn't be hear.. That was the first time. I'd called that many spirits but I still wasn't strong enough to stop him but atlessed I stopped him from picking people off if you wasn't there . We couldn't of won"

Lucy closes her eyes tight to try and banish the fears of what could have happened to her friends . then she felt a warm hand against her cheek she looked up to see the blurry form of Laxus above her but she couldn't make out his expression.

" Like you said you did your best . You kept Levy safe and kept him busy till I got there . That guy was close to Erza level of power. Lucy the only reason I could end it as quick as I did is because he got cocky . You did what you could with that situation. "

The door starts to open and Laxus steps back before it fully opens a small blur with what must be blue hair comes through Lucy lifts her head squinting at the new figure trying to decide who it may be.

* * *

><p>Wendy walks in the room worrying about why Lucy hadn't woke up yet was it the poison but she also looked tired could it be the combination of the poison and the exhaustion. she just doesn't know she looked up to see Lucy's head raised looking at her.<p>

" Lucy-San " Wendy whispers almost scared to believe it .

"Wendy ?"

Her small sweet voice became high pitched and excited and she through her self at Lucy and hugs her.

" Lucy-San we where soo worried. How are you feeling ?

Lucy grimace at the pain . Laxus who has noticed picks up the small dragon slayer by the collar.

she wrigels trying to get down. "Laxus-San" she protest

" easy there Wendy she's still hurt and suffering from some of the poison" Laxus says gently putting down Wendy on her feet Wendy now puts her head down.

"I'm sorry "

Wendy raise her head as she realise she must be professional in her role as a healer

" Oh I'll get her some of the medicine Porlyusica-san made it should take most of the effects away and then I can finish healing "

The small girl runs to the cupboard pulls out a brown bottle and pores some thick snot green liquid into a cup . The small Dragon slayer brings it over to Lucy and hold it to lucys face she crinkles her nose at the smell . Laxus laughs.

" I know it smells awful and believe me it taste worst, but it really does help Blondie so drink up. "

Lucy opens her mouth as Wendy tips the cup Lucy swallows the foul liquid and starts to cough at the she can protest Wendy begins healing.

Lucy pain eases before disappearing completely, then her eyes come back into to focus Wendy over her hand stop glowing. Lucy smiles up at the girl.

" Thanks Wendy "

Lucy takes in Wendys appearance she has bags under her eyes'she looks so tired. The small dragon slayer starts to sway as if she having a dizzy spell Laxus puts his hand on her shoulder to steady her . He frowns

" Wendy I think you should go home and get some rest your exhausted"

Wendys expression turn an almost sad .

" But I want to stay with Lucy-San."

Lucy sees the sad worried expression on the young girls face . But also the tiredness which is radiating off the young girl .

" Laxus is right you need sleep. "

Wendy's looks down looking even more upset and Lucy couldn't find it in her to sent the girl home instead she scoots over in the bed and lifts the cover.

" Come on " She sighs the small girl looks up in surprise and stands there for a second before wriggling into the bed beside Lucy, hugging her tightly .

The blonde laughs at the small girl who she's come to think of as a little sister and puts one arm around her .

" Lucy I was scared that it was going to be like that time with rouge and you wouldn't wake up "

The small girl snuggle closer to the blonde

" Shhhh its ok I'm here and I'm alive . thanks to my friends I'm not going anywhere any time soon promise "

the small girl smiles and quickly falls to sleep. Lucy looks down at the girl warmly, she acts so grown up most of the time its easy to forget she's still a child .

"I'm going to let your team know you woke up and your ok . If I don't I think Erza might try to kill me... Well all of them might try for that matter."

He smirks at her and Lucy smiles brightly back.

" Yeah sounds like them. Thanks again Laxus"

Laxus crooked his eyebrow.

"Tch Blondie what are friends for. "

She smiles tiredly at Laxus he's been so gently and looked out for her . He smiles back and then walks out the door .

As he leaves Lucy puts her head down and closes her eyes and slowly falls into a heavy sleep.

* * *

><p>Erza,Nastu ,Happy ,Gray and Carla all run to the room where Lucy is and open the door and see the two girls cuddled up together and smile. Non of them say anything.<p>

Erza ex quips into her panamas and squeezes into the bed next to Wendy and puts her arm around both girls protectively.

Nastu and Gray go over to the other bed pushing at each other slightly but don't have the energy to commit to it. Both fall on the bed falling asleep almost instantly' well Happy crawls on to the bottom of the bed and Carla on to the girls bed. All fall quickly asleep as exhausted take them, probably only having a few hours sleep between them. Now they can finally relax there little dysfunctional family is all safe and together.

* * *

><p><strong>yes this chapter is a bit fluffy I was debating adding comedy but I through this was nice thinking of the group as siblings and just adding this nice little ending I'm not rushing this I want it all to develop there will be more going on soon but I just had to get this in there after Lucy was hurt . ill try to update soon as I can but im not going to rush it will probably be a few days I have lots of ideas and I'm not sure which ones to use thank you for reading my story <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an updated chapter i got a review that stated that there was a lot of corrections that needed to be made so i hope i have fufilled that .Don't be afraid to tell me if there is something is not quite right, I love writing this story but I hope that you will love reading it to. The plot may not be everyones cup of tea that can't be helped however if i miss spell or write it so it isn't legable, I will be happy to make corrections. I am trying to improve so let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys so here the next chapter I know I stated this is a laxlu and it will be soon but I don<strong>'t want to rush into it as I've stated before.

**I'd also like to make a special thanks to twintania and AnimeLuver778 for you encouraging reviews and to all the people who are following or who have faved this story . **

**Levy if you could do the disclaimer **

**Levy:*stops reading* wahhhh me ? hum hum disclaimer she does not own Fairy tail or any of its characters .**

**me:Thank you Levy now on with the story .**

* * *

><p>It was a few days after the incident and everything was almost back to normal. There was the usual fuss for Lucy waking up and for the first two days her team have been sleeping at her apartment until Lucy put her foot down, although that had no effect what so ever so she pleaded with erza which did the trick . Lucy decided it was time to get back into her routine and goes to the guild.<p>

when she walks into the guild its bustling with the members usual antics gray ,nastsu and elfman fighting , cana having a drinking contest with wacabee and macro and the usual conversations around the guild . she walks towards the bar where Loke , Mira and Erza are deep in conversation .

" Hi guys "

Loke smile brightens immediately" Lucy I'm so happy to see you up and about I was just thinking of going on a mission for you. Your rent due isn't it? "

Lucy smiles at her spirits concern " That's fine Loke the guys already sorted that out. "

She turns to Ezra " To which I am going to pay you back for. " Ezra has a deadly look on her face so does Mira which may even be more scary because that look is usually reserved for the Master and Laxus.

" Why are you guys looking at me like that ." Lucy trembles in fear wondering what she could of done to got the 2 older girls so angry at her .

"Lucy."

Lucy starts to sweat " ."

Mira's expression becomes a pout ." How come you didn't tell us about you birthday. "

Lucy quickly becomes nervous playing with her hand and shuffling her feet well talking quickly " Well you see ireallydidn'twanttomakeafuss and its not that big of a deal."

Mira's eyes gleam with excitement" Of course it is its you 18th birthday we have to have a party ..A big one "

Ezra looks over at Mira and a soft smile appears on her face " Challenge excepted, we should work together on this one. " They both nod in agreement.

Both girls oblivious to how uncomfortable this is making Lucy .Lucy sighs and try's again " Look I know you to are just trying to do some thing nice .. "Mira gives Lucy a dark look again "Eeep" Lucy jumps behind Loke trying to escape from Mira's gaze.

"Lucy this is very important and what kind of people would we be if we didn't celebrate it with you." Turning her attetion to Ezra " But 4 weeks isn't a very long time to plan we should have had more notice"

"Agreed but it can't be helped now I'm sure together we can make it work."

The two older girls go about there conversation deciding how to go about this . Lucy peaking out from behind Loke who seems unaffected by the exchange does nothing "How did you even find out? " Lucy says glumly in defeat

The celestial lion she has been hiding behind now looks rather nervous. Lucy cheeks puff out in anger "Loke do you have something to tell me ?"

Lucy steps out to look her spirit dead on "Well you see Lucy I just came by to give you your present early and I was talking to Ezra and Mira and it just slipped out. " Loke chuckles nervously .

"It just slipped out!" gritting her teeth she breathed out and pouted trying to still look anger "present?" Loke smiled knowing that her anger had gone she wish's she could stay mad at the lion but Lucy temper was usually short lived and he new it.

"yes from all your spirits after the other day we decided it was a good idea to give it you early. "

Loke takes a small box from out his coat pocket and opened it there was a charm bracelet in it with small charm like keys. It was beautiful the chain was half silver half gold with 5 charms in total with different symbols at the top one had a whip on , another had a shield, there was one with 2 crossed axes,one with a sword and the last with 2 rings .

Lucy looks at the bracelet in amazement "Loke its beautiful"

Loke smiles broadly " oh its more than that hear let me put it on"

Loke picks the bracelet out of the box and puts it around Lucy wrist instead of clasping when he gets the chain about an inch apart the zipped together with magic Lucy was shocked and looked back to Loke who was grinning like a Cheshire cat." that was Aquariu's and Scorpio's idea its a spell so the bracelet can never be stolen off you using sand and sea. You see these keys are weapons from the celestial spirit world that you can call upon like your spirits by opening there gates also like your spirits they get stronger as you do and own have there little gifts. " Loke gently picks up the small key with 2 rings on

" This one the 2 rings make you hands hard its like being punched by a rock and they will block small attacks as long as you can move to block them. "

Next he points to the one with the sword " This sword can cut through magic if they are equal or lower range of magical power than you and its pretty nifty in a fight "

he then points to the 2 axes " these can also block small magical attacks if you can move them fast enough and if you through them you can call them back to your hand without having to re summon ."

now he points to the shield " this one can block large attack of someone equal power or if they are above your power range at least make them less powerful but it takes a long wile to recharge so you will only be able to us it one in battle "

Lucy looks at the amazing gift her spirits have given her and notice there's one charm Loke hasn't mentioned "And this one " Lucy points to the key with the symbol of a whip on Loke's eyes gleamed

" That's your whip we though since in the last fight you where disarmed this would be more practical. If you are disarmed you can just send it through the spirit world back to you it will take a little more power to use however it means no one can just take away your weapons .The only reason we haven't got you a magical belt or ring for your keys is that the magic is tricky and if your in trouble we may not be able to pass through are own gates to save you if the time calls for it . these will take a lot less magic that your spirit keys to open and since you can have three spirit gate open at once now we through it would be a good time "

Lucy eyes glistened with tears of happiness. Her spirits had put so much thought and love into this gift she jump forward and hugs Loke then steps back and puts her head down.

" But Loke apart from the shield and the whip I can't use the other weapons. I'm no good at hand to hand combat either "

She looks at her feet hoping Loke wasn't to disappointed

"That's where we come in" she looked over the to the 2 S-class mage's wondering how long they'ed been listening Ezra was smiling at her and Mira was nodding her head enthusiastically making a "hmm hmm" noise in agreement. She looked back to Loke who was still smiling 'Damn lion had this all planed out ' Lucy thought starting to feel fear again as she realized that Ezra will be training her she just hopes Mira can hold her back.

" As you probably guessed I will be training you with the axes and sword"

Mira looks me straight on still with that innocent little smile but there's a dark gleam in her eyes that makes Lucy quiver " I'll be training you in speed and stamina and hand to hand combat "

Loke pushes his glasses up his nose " and Capricorn with be giving instruction on power development its only going to be a 2 week training but the girls have ensured me that will suffice to get the basics and the rest you will learn through missions and self training but everyone has there own strengths and you will have to learn to play to them as you go. "

Lucy only just now notice that Mira isn't in her usual dress she wearing black shorts and a tight pink top "Well we don't technically start till tomorrow but I through today we' ed got for a run see what I have to work with "

Lucy looked down at her self spaying her hand she was wearing a short black skirt with a low cut blue tank top and boot ' not really running material ' " I'm not really dressed for it Mira can we start tomorrow"

Mira giggled Lucy relaxed a little till Mira turned into one of her Satan soul her voice turned dark " Run NOW!"

Lucy's body sparked with fear" .ma'am" As quickly as she could she turn towards the exit running. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS LOKE." She screamed as she left the guild as fast as her legs would take her.

* * *

><p>Ezra sat back against the bar " Was that really necessary Mira"<p>

Satan Mira looked Ezra up and down "You too"

The re quip mage showed no fear just crucked her eyebrow at the shape shifting mage and crossed her arms "I don't think so "

Satan miras expression darkened with challenge but before the girls could fight Loke came over.

"You should go after Lucy she's quite fast in short burst and is probably looking for somewhere to hide right now I think you scared her " Loke chuckles

Mira sighs pulls out her wings and fly's after the frighten girl.

* * *

><p>Gray ,Natsu and Elfman are starred on in confusion at the scene that has just played out Natsu turned to the other boys<p>

" what was that about "

Gray shrugged " Hell if I know "

"Not sure but it looked manly."

Shaking his head at Elfman "I'll ask Loke later now what was you saying flame brain "

Natsu now leaping towards Gray "What's that ice princess"

* * *

><p>Lucy ran through the streets of magnolia to the forest her shoes begining to rub and her lungs where burning . Lucy stopped and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath .<p>

Lucy senses someone coming at a speed she new she couldn't match ,so she reaches for her keys ready to fight. When Mira swoops down from the sky Lucy moves her hands away standing to shakes her head handing Lucy a bottle of water and changes back into her usual form .Going to sit on a large bolder and pats the stop next to her to indicate for Lucy to sit next to her .

Lucy hesitantly goes to sit in the stop Mira indicated . " Lucy do you know why Ezra and myself have agreed to train you ."

Lucy fidgets slightly and answers "Because I need help learning these new weapons " Lucy answers nervously

Mira sighs " Partly yes but your spirits could have helped you with that do you know why Ezra and me specifically are training you "

Lucy ponders this for a second and shakes her head no she doesn't. Mira continues "Its because we see great potential in you "

Lucy's eyes sparkle with emotion these two great mage's see something in her "Mira "Lucy whispers

Mira looks straight a head " But when it comes to personal training you a bit lazy and neglectful"

Lucy puts her head down in shame but doesn't interrupt " Don't get me wrong I know you pull your weight on missions but you could do so much more if you worked on your power and your other strengths or weaknesses as the case may be in between missions . Maybe you'll even qualify for the next S-class trials but you need to work at it .Me and Ezra will push you .. Hard. I'm not going to lie to you the next 2 weeks will be like boot camp but we can only push you so far if your not willing to push your self . Maybe you'll take some of the workouts we teach you and use them to keep up and advance you fitness after . But right now I need to know are you going to take this seriously push you self to your limits and break through to higher ones ? Your going to have to give it your all because me and Ezra both won't except any less ."

Lucy looked at Mira her gentle smile, Mira and Ezra had so much faith in her way more that she had in her self but there was no way she could let them down a wave of determination hit " I'll give you my all Mira, you and Ezra . together we'll smash those limits apart and reach the sky "

Mira's eyes brightened and smiled at the girl and nodded " That's what I wanted to hear. Now lets go home "

Lucy looked at her surrounding slightly confused " Errrrm Mira. do you by any chance know the way back. "

Mira giggled turned into Satan soul picked up Lucy pulled out her wings and carried her back to the guild .

* * *

><p><strong>Ok people thank you for reading my story so far and I hope you carry on reading now this is based a year after the magic games so technically Lucy is 18 and a half well or 26 or 19 see confusing so I decided to stick with 18 before I get lots of reviews about that. <strong>

**till next time sapphirexfirefly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone so this is chapter 5 . I have updated all my other chapter correcting the gramam and spelling so hopfully its an improvment for you . thankyyou for reading .**  
><strong> I'd also like to make a spical thank to Psyka for her review and to everyone who is following or had faved this story.<strong>

**Disclaimer :I do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mama <em>

_It will be my last day of training tomorrow, It hasn't been easy .When Mira said boot camp I had no idea it would be so tough ._

_The first day started out with Mira waking me up at 5 am and if you've never been waken up by a demon that early morning let me tell you Mama it's scary. Then we went on a 3 mile run , I think I crawled the last 2, after I got an half an hour break before the gym working with weights and after that hand to hand combat and dodging training. Mira's a hard tasks master but after the first week I started to notice improvements the running didn't wind me as much. I could lift more weight in the gym and as for the hand to hand combat , my speed increased and I got more accurate not to mention I learn how to throw a punch and my kicks became cleaner .The dodging training was probably a little harder you see Mira got a girl called Bisca to help she's probably the best guns mage in all of Fiore so I got hit more than I like to admit. I did improve but not as much as I would of liked. In the second week I started asking Sagittarius for help who took out all her shots before they could hit but that was short lived as Mira asked Alzack to help as well as Bisca making things more difficult and the run increased two a 5 mile run . _

_Then in the afternoons I was working with Ezra on lesson 1 she asked me to call out my axes and come at her with very little effort she disarmed me and turned them on me. She told me the first thing I should know is its more dangerous having a weapon I didn't know how to use than having no weapon at all. She taught me how to hold all the weapons and taught me different attack and defence patterns for the first week . the second week we started sparing me with axes or a sword and Ezra with a stick, for the first few days I was covered in bruises from her pointing out weaknesses in my defence and she was holding back. A lot. As the days went by I got hit less and less she still wasn't going full strength but, she seemed happy with my improvement. Coming from Ezra that means a lot . _

_They're both really great teachers both tough though but Mira pushes you and it makes you go further that you thought possible. Ezra is patient but doesn't let you slack off she makes you concentrate and work hard which is honestly not what I expected from either of them._

_The evenings I spent with Capricorn doing meditation to improve my magic stamina like you use to. _

_I hope you and Papa are proud of me and the work I've been doing. Well I better go to sleep last day of training tomorrow and if I know them two there going to have something big planed._

_love Lucy _

* * *

><p>The next morning Lucy woke up at 5 am to get ready for her work out with Mira she got showered and dressed in a pair of black shorts and a blue top ready for her work out . Lucy walks to the door finding a note has been slid under the door well she slept.<p>

_Dear Lucy _

_Today I am rather busy doing some work at the Guild this morning and I also have some planning for your birthday to do ._

Lucy groans at the reminder of the birthday.

_So you will have go on your run today solo and I'm sure someone won't mind spotting you at the gym see you later. _

_Love Mira-Jane _

Lucy place the note down grabs a thin jacket and her key and goes out the door and starts jogging down the running route Mira has been taking her on towards the forest .She starts think about how she already come so far in such a short time. The first day she probably would be gasping for breath now , then her thoughts start to stray to a certain blonde dragon slayer. How he was so gently with her after the incident . Well Lucy's thoughts are running rampant in her head she strays off the path into the forest running head long into Laxus, and falls on her backside .He smirks at her as she gets up and brushes her self off.

"When the guy started the saying 'Fancy running into you here' I don't think he meant it this literally Blondie"

Lucy blushes a little " Err well ."

"You weren't paying attention where you were going?"

Her blush deepens. "I guess not . Sorry."

He chuckles a little and flicks her in the head " You need to keep your wits about you out here . There are some forest Vulcan about you know."

She rubs her head and frowns " what are you doing out here anyway."

" Just on my way back from a mission took a short cut back to magnolia through the woods."

Lucy raised her eyebrow at him " You didn't get the train or teleport back ?"

" The train broke down about a town back and teleporting that far I can't do. Plus I got a deliver for Gramps and its a magical item don't want to chance screwing it up. Anyway Blondie what are you doing out here?"

Lucy smiles at him " training ,which I better get back to I have a schedule to keep or Mira might kill me." Lucy shivers at the thought of the eldest take over sibling coming after her . " Maybe I'll see you at the guild later."

she waves a quick goodbye and gets back to running . he shouts after her " Later's Blondie."

* * *

><p>he smiles to himself as he watches her go. 'Her arse looks really good in them little short.' He thought tilting his head appraisingly. He turns and starts walking back to the guild with the delivery when his communications lacrama starts to vibrate.<p>

he takes it out of his pocket and see an image of his grandfather looking back at him.

" Laxus where are you ? You where suppose to be home last night ."

"Hey Gramps I'm on my way be there in about half an hour .There was train trouble so I had to walk."

"Well just get here as soon as you can. I'm calling an urgent S-class meeting we have some matters to discuss."

Laxus groaned he hated S-class meeting its usually about particularly important missions, discussing who will be taking them and other guild issues. This usually ended with someone arguing. ' As is the Fairy tail way. 'As Gramps would say .  
>"Fine I wont be long anyway. Then we can get that damn meeting over with."<p>

The Master just chuckle " See you soon son" and clicks off the lacrama. Laxus puts it back in his pocket and heads towards the guild.

* * *

><p>Laxus walked up to the masters office and herd Ezra shouting before he entered<br>" What do you mean we're not going."

He shook his head he hadn't slept and this was the last thing he needed but dutie calls as he opened the door he herd his grandfather speak. "Ezra please calm down this is the reason I called this meeting." He entered the room to see Mira and Ezra on one side of the desk and his grandfather on the other Ezra was red with anger and the vain in her head was throbbing . she doesn't usually speak out of turn with gramps she's usually very respectful with him he wondered what had her all riled up like this.

"Anyone like to fill me in." He says sitting in the seat nearest the door rubbing his eyes.

Everyone turned to look at him as if only just realising he was there "Laxus I didn't notice you come in. Well we're discussing an S-class mission that's come in but it request Lucy and it just doesn't quite seem right but I can't not send her so where discussing who will take her."

He frowned he didn't like the sounds of this " What do you mean Old man ?"

His grandfather reached across the desk and handed him a piece of paper and indicated for him to read .

_Request : S-class_

_Payment : 2000,000 J + silver spirit key_

_monsters terrorising a small town called melow in the mountains._  
><em>the beast come at night these attacks are thought to be connected to a dark guild that is rumoured to be located a few miles from the town.<em>

_special request for Lucy heartfeila celestial spirits mage. _  
><em>PLEASE HELP!<em>  
>Laxus frowns and looks up at his grandfather<p>

gramps then calmly continues " as you can see it does not seem to call for any of Lucy special talents pacifically and I know Lucy spirits have different elements and skills however so does Ezra or Cana and Levy as well. I am by no means saying Lucy isn't a capable young girl but it just doesn't seem right I wouldn't send her if I could help it but its a pacific request she has to go we're just trying to decide who will take her ."  
>Ezra huffed from the her corner of the room.<p>

"Why is it that you don't think we should take her? all of us work as a team and we've been together pretty much since Lucy joined the guild ."

Gramps sighs and shakes his head but Mira answer Ezra in a soft concerned tone " I think that's exactly why they will be expecting you if this is a trap .They could be ready for you ."

Ezra stands and smashes her fist down on the desk if it was anyone else in here they would have jumped a mile high but with the S-class and the master they barely even blink.  
>Ezra grits her teeth. " just because they know are ability does not mean they are ready to meet us in battle."<p>

the master just sits solemnly behind his desk " my disision is final ."

"then who? Mira is out of practice when it comes to mission and Gildarts is away even if he wasn't he goes more overboard than Natsu I'd be scared Lucy would get court in the cross fire."Ezra rages

Gramps just looks over at me I groan I should have seen this coming not that I don't like Blondie she stronger than she look this could be ... interesting, but ever's away with Elfman on a mission thinking it thought in his head "I'll take her." before I'd even realised what I'd said

"Then it's setaled. I think that's everything ." The master says solemnly.

the two girls stand to walk out Ezra stops "Laxus just .Bring her back safe."  
>I just nod and she walks out.<p>

"If you'd already disided who was going then why call this meeting."

He sighed " I was hoping to make Ezra see reason so she could stop Natsu and Gray from weighing in to be honestly but I doubt that was ever an option . you head out tomorrow afternoon I suggest you inform you team and get some rest. I'll make sure Lucy informed. Sorry to make you go back out so soon after you've just come back."

"It's cool old man to be honest I wouldn't mind getting to know Blondie a bit better and I've never been one for staying hear long between missions." Laxus just walks up and leaves the package on his grandfathers desk and walks to the door "Cya old man."

"See you when you come home."

* * *

><p>He walks back into the bussle of the guild but ignores in and walks straight up to Freed and Bixlow to inform them of the mission when he feel something poke me in the back. He turn around to see the youngest take over sibling there looking up at him " Laxus can I come on tomorrows mission with you guys."<p>

Laxus raised his eyebrow " Why would you wanna do that kid ?"

She pouts " Oh come on Laxus you use to take me out all the time when I was a kid you're like a second big brother. I haven't really seen you since I got back please can I?

" Lisanna come on truth time I'm tired and wanna get home so I'm only going to ask once more."

She frowns she really thought that would work. " Fine I want to get to know Lucy better everyone's told me thing about her and " she blushes " She Natsu best friend. Come on ever's away and I won't be any trouble"

He sighs it would be good to have another person but Lisanna hasn't been on an S-class mission since she disappeared and she was right he was like a big brother to her which makes him protective. "Are you sure your ready to start doing S-class again? Its a monster mission. You sure you can handle it ?"

Her expression turns to steel determinedly "I can handle it."

He ponders this for a second and turns to leave. " We leave at one tomorrow afternoon don't be late" He says and walks out of the guild.

* * *

><p><em>After this chapter there should be more Laxus ,Lucy interaction and some Lisanna Lucyinteration too. Hope to see you at the next chapter .xoxo <em>

_Please review_


	6. the story isn't dead

**Hey guys sorry my old laptop broke like gosh nine months ago, but I am now back and ready to write. I have to rewrite the upcoming chapter soo bare with me it should only be a few more day at most. this is just to inform you i have not given up on this story and thank you for all the ****encouragement up till now. I usally ****despises authors notes but its been so long i though you would want some ****warning as a story you believe was dead is coming back yay****. **** It should be geting back ontrack soon so till then. **

**sapphirexfirefly **


	7. Chapter 6

**hi every one sorry it took so long but hear it is the new chapter **

**i do not own fairy tail**

* * *

><p>Lucy was waiting at the train station slightly nerves this was the first big mission she'd been on without her team. She's still going with some capable members of fairy tail but it seems a bit strange she was actually hoping to go on some solo missions to become more self-reliant, starting to feel a bit like she wasn't so useful to her team so she wanted to become stronger. After the attack on fairy tail it became clear she need to hone her skills , even though Laxus said that she did well she didn't feel like it, maybe going out with another team might be good for her. She was pulled out of the thoughts by plue.<p>

"Pun pun." plue chirps worriedly.

Lucy give a small smile to the little celestial sprit.

" I'm fine plue don't worry were not going with Natus and everyone but Laxus is one of the strongest mages in the guild and the _Raijinshū tribe aren't _ slouches either. Well be great and I have my new ability's to try out and I wouldn't mind working with Laxus either after his help I kind of want to get to know him a bit better. " she blushes a little at the though and doesn't notices Laxus has been standing behind her.

"Pun pun." plue says trying to point this out to her.

"It's not like that I just think he's an amazing mage and it would be good to work with him. That's all! "But it didn't sound convincing at all and the redness of her face doesn't help

Laxus has been watching her for a while but for some reason didn't just go up then he got a bit intrigued by what she told the sprit and had a little sly smile so she wanted to spend some time with him then shuck his head thinking better of it . Started walking up to greet her.

"Blondie your hear early. "

She looked up still a little rose in her cheeks with big eyes with surprised "yeah sorry old habits die hard I get here first to attempt to stop Natsu and Grays fight from damaging property."

"How bad can they really bad can they be? Actually forget I asked I'v seen what they've done at the guild before." he says shaking his head

"Yeah and on missions their worst I think they actually hold back at the guild. " Lucy sighs

"I'm surprised you're here before freed I always had the impression that he would be the first here. " Lucy say and as if by magic no pun intended Freed walks with the grumpiest look on his in towards them with Bixlow laughing and bouncing around beside him .

"Actually his job is to get Bixlow hear on time since ever isn't here to do it. " he says with a shrug

Lucy giggle "he doesn't look like he's too happy about it. "

"You did that on purposes I can't believe you. You knew we had a mission today." Freed fumed

"Yeah I had a girl in my bed to make you uncomfortable please that was purely for my benefit. " Bixlow said sticking his tongue out with a chorus of " my benefit " said by his dolls .

"And...d that women she's so brazen that card reader should have seen that coming and atlessed had clothes on."Freed stuttered out in his rage

"Wait a minute you and Cana. " Lucy says shocked she obviously didn't see that coming I don't know why they been together a lot more recently . but then again she hasn't been in the guild much she been training with erza and that damn matchmaking demon.

Bixlow ignored Lucy " well she wasn't spending last night telling fortunes she was too busy making mine more worth wile "

"So where all here now so we should get going!" Lucy says quite loud her face bright red 'she looks so cute when she's embarrassed' Laxus thought

"Actually where waiting on one more " Laxus says the a little mage with ash hair comes running up with a large rucksack on her back that looks two sizes to big .

"Sorry running a bit late mira-nee was being fussy, Lucy have you been running too your all red. "

Laxus chuckles lucy tries to give him a dark look but he thinks she just looks more like an offended kitten and laughs a bit more .

"errm no I haven't we should go get on the train. " lucy says trying to not make everyone look at her they start to walk to the train but it didn't fool bixlow .

"Cosplay you embarrassed it's all natural has no one had a talk with you about the birds and the bees don't worry it's a looooonnngg train ride." lucy groans this was not her day . she was going to be tortured all the way there .

"So it all starts with girl meets guy and at one point or another maybe a point in a relationship or one night stand or even fuck buddy they decided to have sex, fuck, bumping uglys whatever you might want to call it but that's the end of the story were going to start with fore play "Lucy and Lisanna both looked very uncomfortable.

"Laxus he'll listen to you make him stop please he'll listen to you! " Lisanna urges

"Yeah please ill give you these motion sickness pills "Lucy says trying to bribe him

"We will do what ever you say for the rest of the day." Lisanna says quickly just trying to get him to agree.

"What!"

" trust me Lucy it's the lesser of two evils. " Lisanna say as Bixlow is getting on to fingering techniques.

"Ok fine we'll do whatever you want us to for the rest of the day just…please "Lucy concedes

"Make it two request to call in at any time instead of the rest of the day and I still get those motion sickness pills and you have a deal "Laxus says he would have done it anyway but this was just too good to pass up.

" deal" they both say in unison as bix is getting to the finer points of licking a girl .

"Ok bix come on the girls are successfully mortified I think you can stop. "Laxus says

"But I was just getting to the good bit. " Bixlow pouts as the board the train. They all stork onto one of the carriage Bixlow Freed and Lisanna sat on one side well Lucy and Laxus sat on the other.

* * *

><p>"Give me those damn pills Blondie. " Laxus say Lucy obliges and passes him the bottle well he shakes out to pills and pops them in his mouth puts the bottle in his pocket and rest his head.<p>

"Ok guys so what's the mission." Lucy asks

"Monster terrorising a town at nights they think it's connected to a dark guild." says freed

"Ok then why ask for me. I mean I can fight but I'm not exactly the first person you think of, if it's a trap why not ask for erza if it had a dark guild involved and have the key as a reward she would have brought me and the team anyway and it's an s-class so they couldn't send me alone. What's there angle I don't get it now were prepared for a trap. Hmmmmm… maybe there being forced and that's there only way of a warning. "

Laxus looks over at her quizzically shes already figured all that out but if it is a warning that means there being watched. Damn this mean getting answers won't be easy.

Lucy sighs

He looked over at her thinking about just a few weeks ago when she almost died. Lucy doesn't know just how bad it really was he skimmed over most of it and I don't think anyone else will tell her. the fear of us all looking on well she looked so small and broken ,then the poison taking effect seeing her wake up he could have been more relieved. He doesn't ever want to relive terror like the fear of losing her, then this damned mission falls in their lap.

"Well we'll figure that out later but I'm more worried about your team showing up and making a mess of things. " Laxus says

" I doubt, that the only way they would is if they figured out where were going and I don't think Ezra would have said if master told her not to even though she wasn't happy about it ." Lucy ponders trying to hide how worried she was.

But Laxus notice her nervousness around this so he leans over and whispers " are you nerves because they might come or because you wish they would. " hearing her heart pick up and skip a beat and her breath gets uneven he smiles at the effect of him being close to her.

"Hey this train doesn't go all the way there are we camping tonight?" Lisanna says

"No were staying at an inn and catching a cart in tomorrow. "Laxus says reluctantly turning away from Lucy as she realising that there are three other people hear and blushes.

"Yay begsi sharing with Lucy." she says happily Laxus was about to retort that they sort that out when they got the but the train started moving and his stomach rolled

"Why aren't the motion sickness pills working? "Laxus sickly

* * *

><p>They arrived at the inn and went into the suite they booked with it had three adjoining rooms with a living room in between Laxus, Lisanna, Lucy, Bixlow and freed where sitting in the room.<p>

"Ok now to get down to important matters who's a room with Bixlow. "freed says cringing

Lucy and Lisanna shiver not that they don't like Bixlow but he can be very perverted and in a room with him in the dark is a scary prospect even freed didn't want to Bixlow didn't look offended just sat there humming with his dolls doing the same .

"How about Bixlow has the solo room and me and Lisanna share and freed and Laxus." Lucy says solving all the problems except one

"No I could possible share a room with Laxus sama. It would be inappropriate for me to share with someone of Laxus stature "freed says dramatically as if he was taking about sleeping in the kings bed

Laxus frowns but he notices Lisanna get a twinkle in her eye like her sister would get when match making …. He shrugs it off he must of imaged it.

" well then why don't Lucy and Laxus share and freed shares with me since he's trying to get in my sister pants he won't do anything untoward ." Lisanna says freed is turning ten different kinds of red

"Well can you blame him Mira's got the most amazing t..." Bixlow starts

"Don't you talk about her like that either of you she's an amazing beautiful women who deserves respect. "he shouts angrily

Lisanna smugly taps Lucy as she sighs and hands Lisanna I wad of money when did that happen they talked a lot on the train and they disappeared for a while I'll have to ask about that later.

"Great so it's been decided then. "Lisanna yawns "come on freed lets go to bed."

"Wait! What?! "Freed says as Lisanna is pushing him towards the room with 2 twin beds.

"Great I'm wiped see you to in the morning. "Bixlow says sticking he's tong out and walking into the single bedroom.

"What just happened? " Lucy's says in shock of what went down before her Laxus couldn't help but laugh she looks it was kind of cute.

"Guess your sharing a room with me blonde come on. "Laxus gest towards the last available room

The walked into the spacious room it was modern decorated but it only had one king-sized bed in it. Lucy blushed but doesn't make a big deal if it was natsu or gray she's probably start shouting about they should sleep on the floor, when they'd just ignore her and sleep in the bed with her anyway. Secretly it's comforting on dangerous missions to know they're there. Plus she doesn't mind sleeping beside Laxus being near him kind of makes her feel safe she has no idea why it just does. She gets her night stuff and goes to the bathroom to get changed into some night shorts and a vest top and goes back into the room. when she get back to the room Laxus is there in sleep shorts he's chest is bare she can't help but stare standing there with her mouth open he turns to look at her and smirks. "Like what you see Blondie. "

"I… what ….. No…. shut up. "Lucy finishes lamely.

What else could she do she all but admitted it she looks down and blushes. "Sorry. "She mutters and goes to her side of the bed.

He chuckles he couldn't help it and to be honest it wasn't like he wasn't looking at her either. In those cute little shorts and the cameo pasted to her body showing every curve could you blame him." no problem Blondie I'll just take it as a complement"

"Well night" Lucy says curling it to a ball on her side facing away to fall asleep

Laxus sigh and turned away falling into an uneasy sleep

* * *

><p>"<em>Wendy come quick its lu Chan." levvy says Wendy trying to heal her then her heart pumping slowly slowing to a stop, everything was unreal like the whole world was fading out Wendy was doing chest compressions on her body just lying there lifeless. He vaguely herd someone saying." Wendy you have to stop." Something inside his head was screaming. He didn't know how long it had been but he knew he had to do something he knelt down beside her. "Move. "He stated in a calm voice which showed nothing of the turmoil going on inside his head and heart. making a fist with his hand and letting lightning coat it and slamming it into her chest over and over Mira came to put her hand on his shoulder probably to tell him to stop "live dammit "and slammed his fist into her chest one final time with as much electricity as he could manage sudernly her eyes sprang open and she gasped for air. " Wendy quick." some one said I think it was natsu or gray I don't really know I was to intent on listening to her heart beat and watch her chest rising and falling . "Laxus "that sounded like Lucy how could it be she's right hear unconscious "Laxus wake up ".<em>

* * *

><p>Laxus springs up in a cold sweat from his nightmare. Lucy next to him looking on with concern "are you ok? You where trashing around in you sleep. "Lucy say he just looks and her for a second and crushes her to his chest. "Oomph Laxus are you ok? " Lucy gasp he lies back down holding her to him like a talisman, he hears her heart accelerate and feels her warm from blushing, Reminding him that she's here and the dream is just that but it's not … " Yeah I'm fine Blondie just stay like this for a while " Laxus sigh Feeling himself relax with her so close the bloody mess left behind her warm in his arms. She leans up and touches his face gently with the palm of her hand with a soft smile on her face with a faint blush and yawns. "Go back to sleep Blondie. " Lucy rest her head back down on his chest "ok are you sure you're ok? You don't want to talk about it?" Lucy ask tiredly. 'God no' Laxus though he couldn't talk about especially not with Lucy. "Yeah. I'm ok Blondie. "He's says kissing the top of her head and they both fall asleep not long after.<p>

* * *

><p>Mean wile in the twin room where Lisanna and freed are meant to be sleeping Lisanna is knelt on the bed with a glass beaker to the wall " damn I can't hear anything " Lisanna pouts freed sat on the other bed reading a book " well of course not the rooms are sound proof Laxus sama has sensitive hearing "freed says .<p>

"Gah damn it .hey wait Bixlow you can see souls what are they doing. " Lisanna pleads

"Wait why you are in here anyway? "Freed ask

"Couldn't sleep Laxus soul was in distress and it woke me up the sound of a soul screaming no one could sleep through that "Bixlow say

"Wait you mean? "Freed blushes

Bixlow cackles at him "No he was having a nightmare of some sort or something but his fine now almost content. "

"What does that mean tell me everything "Lisanna say with heart in her eye both boys sweat drop thinking 'ahhh another matchmaker "with a sigh

"There was some flares earlier from both just attraction not actually doing anything not big enough flares for them two. Now they both seem content both sleeping my guess is there cuddling." Bixlow shrugs

"Ah ha I knew they liked each other." Lisanna say

"What are you talking about?" freed says oblivious

"Like each other's a bit tame for them." Bixlow says with his 'babies' chanting tame

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asks

"There soul mate. " Bixlow says off hand

"What?!"Freed screeches

"Come on freed it obvious they like each other. Soul mates you sure? "Lisanna ask

Bixlow gives her a pointed look " I'm a Seith mage souls is what I know there soul mates 2 half of a hole, hard to believe I know but after seeing Laxus when she got hurt even if you're not a Seith mage you should be able to spot a dragon slayer and his mate. I really don't see how nearly everyone can miss it including those two they still don't get it but I guess it's going to happen when it's meant to."

They all sat in silence for a minute "why did no one tell me? "Freed wined

* * *

><p><strong>thank you all for being so patience with me and not filling my inbox with hate mail let me know what you think xoxox it wont take me as long next time to update so see you soon guys <strong>


End file.
